Drawing Lessons Traducción
by Skylar Williams
Summary: No muy buena traducción autorizada. Jack quería mostrarle a Chase su nuevo invento y termina teniendo lecciones de dibujo por parte del dragón, pero Chase termina teniendo lecciones de ciencia también.


_La historia le pertenece a Vegorott, yo solo la traduje lo mejor que pude._

* * *

Jack sintió el viento golpear su cara mientras volaba por el costado del acantilado de la montaña, su heli-pack zumbaba suavemente y sus brazos estaban llenos de bolígrafos, lápices, planos y papeles. Lamentaba tener todas sus pertenencias desordenadas mientras intentaba mantener todo en sus brazos, pero estaba muy emocionado en mostrarle a su ídolo la asombrosa idea que tuvo y no pensó en poner todo dentro de su mochila en vez de recoger todo y volar hasta allí.

Desde que se mudó a la guarida de Chase Young, Jack se acostumbró a ir al pie de la montaña cuando quería trabajar en planos o nuevas invenciones, no quería que sus cosas se interpusieran en su camino ni las dolorosas consecuencias si Chase se tropezaba con alguna de sus invenciones.

-¡Chase!- Llamó Jack al aterrizar, viendo al hombre practicar su tai-chi

-Ahora no, Spicer.- Habló Chase, sin mirar a Jack. Sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo moviéndose lentamente y su respiración larga y pesada. Jack bufó impacientemente, pero no protestó y se sentó. Apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y presionó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Maldita sea.-Murmuró mientras veía al guerrero moverse, preguntándose si algún día él podría ser tan fluido con sus movimientos en vez de tropezarse con sus propios pies a cada segundo. Se sentó ahí por unos buenos cinco minutos antes de pensar en algo que hacer mientras esperaba.

Jack agarró una hoja de papel vacía e iba a empezar a trabajar en más detallas sobre su nuevo invento, pero seguía distrayéndose con Chase. Los movimientos del guerrero atrapaban sus ojos y hacían que fuera imposible concentrarse. Sin pensarlo demasiado, Jack comenzó a dibujar cosas al azar. Sus pequeños garabatos eran animados y toscos ya que estaba acostumbrado a usar reglas y compases para sus planos para mantener todo alineado. No estaba seguro cuánto tiempo estuvo dibujando y no se dio cuenta qué estaba dibujando hasta que sintió una mano fuerte apoyarse en su hombro. Jack chilló en shock y hubiera caído si no fuera por el fuerte agarre de su hombro. Sintió que su corazón se salteó un latido de miedo cuando vio que era Chase quien lo estaba tocando y estaba arrodillado a su lado, mirando fijamente sus papeles.

-¿Se supone que soy yo, Spicer?- Preguntó Chase, señalando con su otra mano el centro de la página que estaba en el regazo de Jack. Los ojos de Jack se agradaron cuando se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, estuvo dibujando a Chase Young.

-E-eso creo…- Tartamudeó Jack.

-¿Eso crees? Es una simple pregunta. ¿Ese soy yo o no?- Preguntó Chase nuevamente.

-Sí, es decir… Es decir, no quise, mierda, solo pasó y…-

-No esta mal.- Chase interrumpió su intento de explicación, quitando su mano del hombre del joven.

-¿Qué?- Jack lo miró confundido, ¿en serio acababa de felicitarlo?

-Tu estilo es infantil, no me sorprende considerando quien eres, pero no es un dibujo tan malo.- Jack lo miró con los ojos abiertos, ¿en serio estaba pasando?- Necesitas trabajar más en las proporciones.- Chase agarró uno de los lápices y comenzó a dibujar suavemente sobre el dibujo.- No hay nada malo con la exageración, especialmente en los dibujos animados, pero todo el cuerpo tiene que seguir esas exageraciones.- Jack aún no creía lo que estaba pasando, ¿Chase Young, _el_ Chase Young, estaba ayudándolo con su habilidad de dibujo?- Sé que mis manos son algo grandes, pero en tu dibujo parecen más largas que mi cuerpo, a menos que lo hayas hecho con la intención de burlarte de mí.- Dijo Chase mirando a Jack amenazantemente, desafiándolo.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Simplemente no sé cómo dibujar manos!- Afirmó Jack, encogiéndose y esperando un golpe. Chase solo levantó una ceja antes de dibujar un par de manos más pequeño.

-Y una cosa más, la parte baja de mi armadura no es una falta. Se divide en diferentes parte para movilidad.- Chase continuó editando el dibujando.

-Estaba trabajando en eso, no había borrado las líneas todavía.- Protestó Jack.

-Borrar las líneas no ayuda el hecho de que hayas dibujado la parte inferior de mi armadura como una falda corta. A menos que desees dibujarte en ropas poco masculinas, y te recomiendo que no lo hagas si valoras tu vida, debes dibujar la armadura más cerca de mis piernas.- Chase soltó el lápiz, tocando su armadura.- Como puedes ver, mi armadura esta tocando mi pierna, sin espacio de por medio.- Aseguró.

-Sí.- Aceptó Jack.

-También, mi cinturón esta en mi cintura, no en mis caderas.- Añadió Chase, sus manos en su cintura.

-Lo dibujé en tu cintura.- Dijo Jack, señalando su dibujo.

-Sí, pero lo dibujaste demasiado grande y cubre mi cintura y mis caderas.- Lo corrigió Chase.

-Eso se arregla fácil, solo lo cortas por la mitad.- Jack agarró el lápiz y añadió una línea en el centro del dibujo del cinturón.- ¿Algo más que deba arreglar?- Chase dio un paso hacia atrás y observó el dibujo por un momento.

-Debería estar bien después de hacer esos arreglos.- Dijo Chase, sonando satisfecho. Jack le sonrió al hombre más grande, sin responder ya que Chase vio otra de las páginas de Jack, esta vez del plano por el que Jack había volado hasta la montaña.- Este es exactamente igual a mi armadura, ¿por qué hay un dibujo de mi armadura con notas alrededor?

-Es por eso por lo que vine en primer lugar.- Jack dejó el papel y se levantó, lápiz aún en mano.- Estuve planeando unas actualizaciones que podría hacerle a tu armadura.

-¿Hay algo malo con mi armadura, Spicer?- Preguntó Chase, duramente.

-¡Para nada!- Jack levantó sus manos en defensa, agitándolas rápidamente.- Solo pensé que podría añadirle algunas mejoras.

-¿Cómo qué?- Rugió Chase.

-¿Aún tienes esos pinchos en tus hombros?- Jack tocó el área de sus hombros, los pinchos salieron y lo hicieron sacar la mano.- Sí, esos.- Miró su mano para asegurarse que no lo había lastimado.- De todas formas, esos pinchos están adheridos a la armadura. Estaba trabajando en una forma para que puedas sacarlos, usarlos en una situación de vida o muerte, pero también añadir una especie de chip que permita que vuelva a tu armadura cada vez que quieras.- Señaló el plano con el lápiz, mostrándole a Chase las notas con la función sugerida.

-Interesante.- Admitió Chase.

-Quería mostrarte a ti esta idea primero ya que no sabía si debía usar la armadura que estas usando ahora o si debería hacerlos por separado y encontrar la forma de agregarlos o reemplazarlos o algo.- Explicó Jack.

-Ya veo.- Meditó Chase, leyendo el plano.- ¿Y las otras partes? Hay otros dibujos que lucen como unos accesorios.

-Sí, estuve trabajando en mi propia microreja metálica.- Dijo Jack.

-¿Microreja metálica?

-Es un metal muy liviano y fuerte que está hecho de una espuma metálica ultra liviana. Fue desarrollada hace unos años en California.- Jack comenzó a hablar rápido y con sus manos mientras explicaba.- La microreja metálica está compuesta de una red de tornapuntas huecas intercomunicadas. Cada tornapunta es de aproximadamente 100 micrometros de diámetro, con una pared de 100 nanometros de grosor y…- Jack se detuvo cuando vio el rostro de Chase, confundido y desinteresado al mismo tiempo.- Lo siento.- Dijo suavemente.

-Está bien.- Murmuró Chase.- ¿Cuál es tu plan con esta Microreja?

-Iba a ponerla entre dos prendas, ya que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el metal en la piel de un inmortal, aún no estoy seguro de como mi microreja va a reaccionar en la piel de un mortal y lo pondría sobre o debajo de tu armadura como una capa extra de protección. No que la necesites o algo.- Jack agregó rápidamente, agitando sus manos otra vez.

-¿Cuántas de esta microreja podrías hacer?- Preguntó Chase, enrollando el plano.

-Si puedo conseguir la base de fósforos de níquel ** _*_** para trabajar, podría hacer un montón de ellas ya que los dos elementos no son difíciles de conseguir.- Aseguró Jack. Chase le devolvió el plano, su mano aún en el papel cuando habló.

-Si te puedo garantizar que tendrás todo el fósforo de níquel con el que podrías soñar, ¿estarías dispuesto a hacer una nueva armadura para mis guerreros e incluso para mí si logras este invento tuyo?- Preguntó Chase.

-¡P-por supuesto!- Tartamudeó Jack, sorprendido de que Chase estuviera tan dispuesto a aceptar su idea.- ¡Sencillo! ¡No hay problema! ¡No tienes que preocuparte! ¡No…!

-Bien.- Chase lo interrumpió, no necesitando escuchar más del joven hombre. Soltó el plano y se dio la vuelta.- Junta tus pertenencias y ven adentro, la cena debería estar lista pronto y discutiremos con más detalle sobre tu microreja.- Chase volvió a girar de repente, como si hubiera olvidado algo.- Y, una cosa más…- Chase sostuvo a Jack por el frente de su camiseta y lo levantó del suelo, asegurándose de que pudiera verlo a los ojos.- …si le dices a alguien que fui tan amable contigo, te cortaré el cuello con mis propios dientes sin pensarlo.- Jack solo soltó un pequeño grito y fue soltado. Palmeó su cuerpo para asegurarse de que estaba sano y salvo.- Te veré en el comedor.- Dijo Chase y se alejó.

Jack permaneció allí por un segundo, aún sin creer lo que acababa de pasar entre él y Chase, ¿eran amigos? Sea como fuere, Jack estaba feliz de que el guerrero no lo haya golpeado por dibujarlo y sugerirle mejoras para su armadura. Sonrió levemente y se agachó para juntar sus cosas.

-¡Oh, maldita sea!- Gritó Jack cuando una fuerte corriente de viento voló todos sus papeles.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Algunos habrán o no leído Drawing Lessons cuando Vegorott lo publicó, ahora que comenzó con Fighting Lessons pensé que sería bueno traducir la primera parte. Mi traducción no es perfecta así que si alguien encuentra un error háganmelo saber.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
